1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical composition/arrangement assisting apparatus for assisting a musical composition or arrangement of a composer or an arranger by informing him or her of candidate tones harmonizing with performance information such as a melody, a tonality, chords, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In doing composition or arrangement (to be referred to as "composition/arrangement" hereinafter) of a multi-part music having a predetermined key (or tonality), a musician selects tones in consideration of the tonality, melody, chords, and the like, so that all the parts musically harmonize with each other.
Some electronic musical instruments automatically generate an accompaniment part, and perform an automatic accompaniment. In an instrument of this type, when a player depresses a chord on a keyboard, accompaniment tones are automatically produced. In this case, an accompaniment part is generated regardless of a melody, and accompaniment tones are produced. For this reason, accompaniment tones musically harmonizing with the melody cannot always be obtained.
When a beginner having little knowledge about music composes/arranges a multi-part music, he or she does not often know which tones are to be selected. More specifically, it is difficult especially for a person having little musical knowledge to compose/arrange a music with musically harmonizing intervals observed in all the parts.
As described above, with the automatic accompaniment function of a conventional electronic musical instrument, musically harmonizing accompaniment tones cannot always be obtained.